Usuario:Bloomdanix
center|link= center|500px thumb|500px|center|Mis Sentinel XS con mis colores favoritos en VCS thumb|500px|center|Estoy tan feliz de cumplir Ocho años dominando en la Wiki (mi capa cuando flota, siento emoción en mi mismo) Hoy es , de de y la Hora Universal es : : 01 de Julio de 2011. |nacionalidad = Mexicano |nacimiento = 20 de Abril de 1994 |edad = 25 años; no he cambiado mucho |verdadero nombre = Luis Daniel Serrayonga Plascencia, por si las dudas |ocupación = Empleado de cibercafé (en espera de que regrese a su trabajo) |estilo de vida = Muchas cosas |música preferida = De todo un poco, menos reggaeton basura que sacan ahora |amigos = Varios, no puedo enlistar muchos |gta favoritos = la Saga Grand Theft Auto, la Saga de King of Fighters, los juegos de Fútbol y otros juegos ya sean de plataformas |favorito = Todos |notas = Estoy muy enamorado de Mirta y esperando que sea el próximo UDA. Busco cualquier cosa que falta con mi PlayStation Portable. Tengo mucha variedad de musica pero quien humilla mejor a Trevor Philips es Laura Pausini }} 355px Archivo:Bocadillo.png Hola ' Historia con GTA= Todo comenzó un 2004 en esos tiempos que existían las consolas Xbox y PS2 tan populares en esos tiempos, un día fui a unas recreativas que se encuentran justamente por una tienda y en ella probé por primera ocasión una Xbox (dado que en ese año conocía la PlayStation con míticos juegos de mi niñez). Antes estaba enfocado en el Driv3r con jugar a dar vueltas en las calles y haciendo las misiones de Miami (no recuerdo bien si llegué hasta la misión 7). Un día cuando estaba en un mandado me asombre que estaban jugando un GTA que era mas popular en ese entonces: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Incluso vi que intentaban pasar muchas veces la misión Jizzy por la parte donde el Predicador se llevaba a la chica y se tenia que matarlo hasta que se les escapaba. Días después me asombre que en las Xbox juegan este juego que mencione antes y yo todavía me enfocaba a su competencia. Hasta que un instante, el disco se rayó y le pedí al dueño que me pusiera el juego que estaban jugando los que estaban a mi lado. El dueño acepto y finalmente ya conocí la Saga Grand Theft Auto gracias a este mítico juego, hasta decía el dueño "aquí podía hacer todo lo que quiera y no morir cuando choque". Entonces fue cuando estaba en el Garaje de Doherty y empezaba a jugar como todo un gamer. Hasta que un mes después el local lo habían cerrado; supongo que el dueño cerró el negocio y por lo tanto olvide a los juegos de conducción por un tiempo. Una vez mi tío compro un San Andreas que se me hacia raro que lo tienen para la PSX. Pero cuando lo monté, encontré que este juego fue el GTA 2 (clásico GTA) pero por no saberle entender bien, él me lo regalo si lo cambiara. Así lo cambie por el Hot Wheels: Turbo Racing y desde ese instante ya comencé a odiar los clásicos del GTA (solo porque un juego que creía bueno sale como uno antiguo). En una visita que tuve con un familiar en 2006, volví a los juegos de conducción GTA. Pero resulto que uno de mis parientes jugaba otro videojuego parecido al San Andreas, este era el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Así que me presto el juego y lo jugué casi por cuatro horas seguidas sin enojarme demasiado con cualquiera de mi familia. Lo único que tengo que decir es que el dueño de la consola tiene hasta terminado el 100%, por lo que fue la razón de mis horas prolongadas hasta que me cansé y le pedí a mi mama que le apagara la consola ya que no sabia como hacerlo. En ese mismo año mi tío adquirió un PS2 y compro un San Andreas recién original de la serie "Grandes Hits", hasta que un tiempo después le agarre a este juego. Poco después, he estado jugando el Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas de la PS2, solo que esta ocasión me situaba en un distrito que es distinto puesto que me acostumbraba jugarlo en el otro. Después de estos instantes fue cuando empezaba a agarrar las misiones del juego, lo cual claramente le entendí algunas dado que sabia como disparar y matar asi como Driver, el único que casi me mataban era en Drive-By pero al ver por Internet en unos instantes que hacia tarea supe como pasarla. Luego me costo mucho en otra misión que era de bailar los coches, nunca lo pasaba pero finalmente un amigo que cursaba conmigo la secundaria fue cuando me explico que tenia que hacer y lo hice. La tristeza que me paso fue que hasta Toreno's Last Flight y The Da Nang Thang el juego ya se me estaba estropeando y deje las misiones por tiempo definido, hasta que el disco original se rayó completamente y lo tire a la basura (solo me quede el manual del juego y el póster-mapa oficial). En el 2008, cerca de Febrero encontraba otro GTA que era muy similar al "SA", tenia la cara de un pelon y un motero en moto al costado. Este fue el Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, lo consegui de cambio debido a que el juego Winx Club lo tenían estropeado y se congelan mucho las cinemáticas (donde Bloom conoce a Stella, como ejemplo). Lo recibí y jugué en otro distrito bastante diferente que el anterior. Aquí no percataba que el primer coche era el Kuruma, puesto que los otros tenia que escoger que coche usaría. Desde un inicio lo choque y morí en instantes, pero lo volví a repetir y finalmente entendía la dinámica del juego. El juego ademas de hacer otras desmanes encontraba que había otros vehiculos que nunca vi: el de las flamas, el que se parecia al Stratum el hotrod entre algunos. Todo marchaba bien hasta que lamentablemente todo se perdió a causa de que el disco ya se presentaba bastantes desgastes y tenia "basuritas", lo cual fue que no complete The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade. Lo curioso es que nunca sabia que el tipo protagonista que se parecía a Tanner era Toni Cipriani. Luego encontré que mi tio tiene ese juego (es la version ingles), sin embargo este me duro muy poco porque pasando hasta A Walk in the Park el disco ya no cargaba Portland cuando salgo de Staunton Island aparte, el laser se trono y al ir rapido con un vehiculo se demoraba en cargar el juego. Asi que lo tiré después de que finalmente ya dejo de leer. En el mismo año, tenia una cirugía en el pie derecho (siendo la última que presentaba después de cuatro operaciones recibidas) y un compañero de habitación me presto un PlayStation Portable con otro GTA que me recordaba como es el Vice City pero con cambios y un personaje que no es Tommy Vercetti. Ese fue el Vice City Stories, hasta llegue a pensar que era un SA de nuevo (porque veía a ese pelele siendo igual que CJ). El personaje era Victor Vance (aquel que mataron en GTA: VC) y me asombré que tenia completado el modo historia pero le faltaban los negocios. Yo hacia las de Extorsionar a los dependientes y de prostitución; pero cuando ya era mi turno de mi operación ya no podia jugar este juego porque me pusieron una zonda detrás y no podía enderezar la consola. Aparte el muchacho ya se iba a su casa y finalmente deje este juego. A finales del año jugué un GTA:SA una vez mas siendo uno de mis primos de Mexico D.F. En ese entonces este lo jugaba con Trucos porque a el le hacia comodo jugarlo, yo no lo hacia aunque al poco tiempo se me agarraba la onda y jugue por mas de cuatro horas el SA y pasando misiones hasta Deconstruction. Un 2009, una de mis primas me dio el disco original de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City asi que me dispuse a jugar como siempre hasta que finalmente le agarre a las misiones del juego; frustrado estaba en Demoledor porque tardaba media hora para pasarla, tambien recuerdo que empuje el Romero's Hearse y el Voodoo negro de la misión Dos leves impactos siendo mis primeros vehículos especiales que agarré. Pasando todo y con 99% siendo mi primer juego que completria al 100%; solo faltaba la ultima misión y lo terminaba, pero pasó que el disco se empezaba a rayonear por el uso y para colmo ya no cargaba las partidas.Di unas limpiadas y sirvió. Sin embargo la ultima misión nunca lo pude pasar debido a que Sonny Forelli y sus guarras no me dejaban reaccionar rápido. De ahi el disco se empezó a joder y ya de ahi se fue todo mi progreso a la basura. Cerca de ese año 2009, encontré que había otro GTA en un puesto de chacharas (venta de garaje por asi decirlo). Resulta ser el Grand Theft Auto III. Cuando lo monte parece que era el mismo distrito pero ya con cambios como en la pasada jugada. Asi que lo jugaba mas de ocho horas y seguí arranado de ahi a las misiones del juego. Ese fue mas veterano porque de todos los que tenia, se estaba rayado en una prate y aun asi lo tocaba. Después de varias desventuras que hacia en GTA SA cuando lo consegui, este no sirvió por lo rayado que salio. El fulano de mi hermana se consiguió uno y pasaba todo con trucos (cosa que antes no hacia). Me olvide de SA por un buen tiempo. También jugué un GTA IV en casa con un amigo y descargaba el GTA III y VC en mi PC, pero eran las RIP. Una vez tenia un San Andreas para PC. En 2012 conseguí de nuevo el VCS gracias a que la PSP que era entes de mi tío hasta que se lo vendió a mi madre y rescate todo lo que me sé del juego. También conocía las descargas por via internet y de ahí empezaba a descargar el Liberty City Stories. En unos instantes ya no tenia mi SA debido a que se alentaba mucho y tiraba errores; por lo tanto tuvo que deinstalarlo hasta ahora. En el 2013 adquirí la Advance para PC, aunque no lo juego muy a menudo, y ahi descargué el Grand Theft Auto 2 que a pesar de mi odio a los clásicos quise probar un poco este juego pero no le entendía bien en los controles y en guardar juegos. Tambien en ese mismo punto tuve la Chinatown Wars para PSP sin embargo este si le coste mucho trabajo jugarlo a comparacion de los demás. Pero un incidente me preocupo que mis miticos juegos de la Stories y CW se me habian perdido. Sin embargo recupere mi Memoria de la PSP con mis otros juegos y de ahi sigo en los GTA. También compre otro disco de GTA: SA y los instale nuevamente sin errores. Esto es todo que quiero decir. |-| Wiki= Anteriores eventos thumb|Soy bloom!!! recuerdame esto amigo Anteriormente le buscaba sabiduría a lugares, misiones y a los vehículos que componen los GTAs, estaba viendo una pagina que queria saber de otros juegos del GTA, y viceversa. La conoci en el 2010 cuando antes editaba mis cosillas y bajaba todos los vehiculos de cada GTA (Por supuestamente para tunearles como mi programa preferido ''Pimp My Ride/Tuneame la nave que pasaban anteriormente hasta su final). thumb|Mejor mi Slamvan En un principio estaba muy plagiado de vándalos y por supuesto había un tal Diego Jaimes, mientras yo estaba descargando como 45 vehículos, baje un Cheetah de Liberty City Stories (Como el coche numero 23 o 26). Tenia mucha pena de entrar hasta que le quería dar ganas por entrar como Kyo Kusanagi (Un personaje de KOF), pensaba y pensaba mucho, por lo que termine recordando a mi mujer favorita de KOF Kula Diamond, decidí ponerme como KuladiamondLD, (NOTA: Tambien tenia pensado llamarme de otras formas Kula16Danis, GuerreroDani94 y DanyDiamond); pero para aquel entonces la GTE empezaba con tropiezos y es el puto vandalismo que hacen con luchar contra GTAAF por lo que quería seguir haciendo lo anterior y decidí no entrar hasta que se reforme la Wiki (vaya en ese tiempo todos se escandalizaban). Bloomdanix 2011 thumb|Asi es como tengo mi [[Rhino en la PSP]] Pasando un tiempo hubo una vez que tenia que ir de visita con una jefa quien trabajaba mi abuela materna y entonces me han prestado la Lap. Después di oportunidad para ver que hacen después en Esta wiki, antes estaba en algunas paginas como la del Winx Club pero igual no me la dio (Esa razón fue porque después de la fuga me encontré a las Winx como fuente para tunear mis coches y los episodios, si esto no pasara, quedaría como Danis solamente) Desde entonces a pesar que me obsesione fuertemente con las hadas del Winx Club y otras cosillas que anduve haciendo como tunear y escuchar música. El dia 1ro de Julio de 2011, estaba viendo en la PC , el episodio "La Caida de Magix" 1 X 19 (creo que en la parte en donde Icy y sus secuazes atacan torre nubosa, pero no me acuerdo como fue que la abri) y abri otra pestaña un lugar donde tengo que encontrar como pasar la de Cortando la hierba. Para ese mismo entonces quise agarrarle a las ediciones y decidí llamarme Bloomdanix. Para el nombre me inspire en dos cosas, la protagonista de la serie y sobretodo mi antiguo apodo desde hace años, hasta que con ellas les ponía a cualquiera de mis cosas thumb|Me encantan las Betas del juego En ello extraje mis conocimientos de GTA (nunca aplicaba con GTA IV, TLAD y TBOGT, muy poco con el V) y aparte vi a unos usuarios que editaban (Como Star Falco, Jose Franco, Expicport entre muchos). Yo editaba mucho ciertamente en lugares determinados siendo que la primera edición es en la misión Taxigedón, y mi primera pagina que cree fue el Almacén Leone. Originalmente iba entrar a un concurso, pero por mis pocas ediciones lo dejaba aun lado. Estaba planeado que iba editar la misión Punto G pero nunca lo cumplí. Jeje. Un día me llamaban la atención de que no ponga modelos reales de coches, debido a las normas que ya se dieron. 2012 En ese año seguía con ediciones, era el mas raro para muchos dado que en cada mensaje de atención no hablaba ni estaba callado. Hasta que di mi cara gracias a ClaudeGTA3 en el que antes no se editar en el modo análogo ya que estaba apegado en el visual. fue de ahi cuando empece a dar mi cara por el modo de edición y por acerca de la guía de The Green Sabre y de ahí comencé a ganar reputación a los usuarios. Un día recibí un bloqueo por parte de en el cual el problema fue que subí una imagen de la llanta Import sin licencia. Reaccionaba con enojo y salí corriendo con mi bicicleta al ver que si estaba re-bloqueado, pero no paso nada así que me encontraba activo en The King of Fighters Wiki, dando la otra cara de la moneda en que las ediciones eran las mejores. Respecto a lo que dije con la guia, fue en ese instante que fui llamado "chico-guias". Tuve en ese tiempo ediciones algo pequeñas ya que en esos tiempos tenia mayor conocimiento en el GTA. Despues creaba las Historias:Jenny y Dani basada plenamente en un noviasgo que he tenido hace años mezclado con efectos de GTA. Luego estaba nominado para UDM, pero fue cuando me ganó. Pos de todos modos seguía adelante en las ediciones de las guías. 2013 Cuando fui nominado como UDM, tuve otro problema resulta que me bloquearon por segunda vez. Ahora fue por las políticas de los vídeos, de hecho solo añadía las de Misiones secundarias de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Me anularon mi nominacion y con enojo estaba en The King of Fighters Wiki, en que mierdas estuvieron pensando los Ads por aquel entonces. Luego de esto seguí colaborando, pero algo salio mal. Cuando me empezaban a impresionar los betas de algunos juegos siendo el de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City estuve subiendo la imagen del Sentinel XS Beta, pero hice un trabajo que le pedían a un muchacho y por accidente subí la foto sin quitarle la marca de agua. De ahí el otra vez me bloqueo y esta vez con una viso, ya que nunca me percato que me bloquean sin previo aviso. En Abril del 2013 se acercaban los triviales donde resulte como ganador de cuatro premios en bronce y dos de plata (AHHH quiero la de ORO). Aquí fue el primer paso que los malditos me humillaron, una cuando mencionaba a (el que le plagio un perfil de Aztecak47) y al superarlo se me vino a la cabeza del peor usuario de toda la comunidad el . Es por eso que una ocasión cuando mencionaba repentinas veces se enojaron un chingo y hasta llegaron a batearme del chat. También surgió muchos problemas; primero todos escandalizaban porque borre mi voto en el UDM todo por el traidor de que me votó en contra solo porque mencione a DJ bastantes veces como si les enchinaran sus lenguas. Después me pelee con el , hubo humillaciones con la comunidad, hasta llegue a que todos dogan "el botonfobia". Que penosos jeje. El escándalo de la denuncia A finales de 2013 me topé de que había un grupo llamado "Secta Majin" que para mi la veía como de chiste o de una molestia para mi persona (bueno porque el Star Falco cree que soy invisible para ellos). Pensaba unirme pero no quise ya que siento pena en ese entonces porque quieren atacar a paginas Wiki. Un día que estaba en el Chat de otra wiki que colaboraba la Winx Club Wiki; el , Ghost, me tuvieron harto por seguirnos atacando en el chat con mensajes groseros (siento decirlo, pero me enoja mucho). El día 13 de diciembre del 2013, , (aunque se metió Criiztian) me pidieron que denunciara a los de la Secta Majin sin conocer sus malas intenciones. No tuve opción que me fui al Chat de The King of Fighters Wiki donde me dijeron que es lo que tenia que hacer. Decían que los acusara con el Staff de Wikia con Bola por blanquear paginas de otras wikis o atacar usuarios. El otro día después, llegue con la conclusión que los de la Secta Majin desmintieron que solo era un juego, y que no tenia que estar metido (aunque solo dices tú que jugábamos pinchi imbécil jeje). Al día siguiente iba revisar algunos aportes y... ¡¡¡Que horror que hize!!!, después de terminar unas cosillas fui al chat para sorprender que los de la Secta e incluso Sosa se enfadaron conmigo de haberlos denunciado. Segun ellos perdería dignidad de la Wiki y de la Winx Club Wiki. No tuve remedio que confesar todo lo que hice por ordenes de los dos últimos. Ahí fue el error que me cometí en haberles hecho eso, hasta casi estaba a punto de perder mi oportunidad de administrar Winx Club Wiki; pero de todos modos se resolvio el tema para el aquel entonces. Al final decidí cambiar mi parecer y ese entonces ya decidí dejar de ser el chico mas carismático para madurar un poco en mis ediciones. Sin embargo eso de la denuncia aun no me quitaba de mi cabeza. Actualidad En la actualidad seguía como si nada, editaba por lo mucho; hasta que los Betas me impresionaron y me tope con el actual patrullero Matias Montanna que me explicó donde se sacó las imágenes de la Beta/Pre-lanzamiento de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y las de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories respectivamente y de ahí aporte algunos artículos y párrafos de algunas cosas que nunca salieron a la luz en su ayuda. Ahora quedé como su primer compañero de los Betas y por eso lo bautice el Chico Betas (aunque los otros también lo dijeron) Abril del 2014 fue un mes clave, ya que recibí de cumpleaños un teléfono LG XL3 (hoy ya muerto por el pinchi display que nunca me lo arreglaron los boludos), el episodio El Legendarium de la Sexta Temporada de las Winx (la cual grabe únicamente el fragmento de las Trix) y finalmente gané el UDM de este mes y a la vez fui el último usuario de las antiguas reglas de nominación (ODIO las nuevas, porque no estoy muy acostumbrado a los nuevos requisitos de nominacion). Después de muchas desventuras como una pelea contra Avery y el mismo Troll GT (al último ya hice las pases con el, por el articulo de Phil Cassidy), en la actualidad sigo activo en la Wiki y ayudo en artículos de la Tercera generación, buscando estrategias para mejorar las misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (estilo Star Falco) y los coches, armas del GTA V y GTA Online. Después de tales peleas, hice pases con Troll y otros usuarios, aunque digan que me faltan cosas por mejorar. En el 2018 casi cerrando el año me postularon para formar parte del equipo GTE, después de 4 años que quería tener un puesto de Patrulla o Moderador de Chat, y finalmente he cumplido uno de mis logros y aquí me tienen. Soy Moderador de Contenidos y Chat (fusión de Patrulla y Moderador, los puestos que siempre he soñado) Mas de mi Aunque no soy tan bueno con mi ortografía, algunos me han estado reflexionando mucho, no soy agresivo ni pen... para vandalizar (No como otros que solo son users normales y nos traicionan), tampoco no me enojó; soy noble y gentil pero si me haces enojar te juro que les arrancare la cara con mis Puños. Considero que varios usuarios parecen ser buenos para hablarme de la caligrafía. No tengo problemas con nadie ni de la wiki, aunque algunos usuarios nunca se daban cuenta de mis problemas psicológicos y muy emocionales que tenia hace mucho tiempo, y mis discapacidades de 1995 hasta ahora. Bueno que mas da con ellas supero todo y sigo adelante con la GTE. Otras wikis thumb|Pa que trabajo *The King of Fighters Wiki - es la que tengo conocimientos del videojuego The King Of Fighters (soy Reversor) *Crash Bandicoot Wiki - es la wiki que a veces voy, aqui tambien acoplo conocimientos del videojuego de la saga Crash Bandicoot *Wiki Winx Club- Aqui recopilo información de las hadas del Club Winx (soy Administrador) *Wiki Aztecak Games - Con esta wiki es la que empiezo todas las historias de GTA inventadas por mi. (soy Administrador) *Bob Esponja Wiki - En esta Wiki recopilo lo que se de Bob Esponja, y sus episodios. Especialmente las criticadas por fans desde la salida de su creador. (Soy Moderador de Chat) *El Chavo Wiki - Recopilo información de lo que se de los episodios del Chavo del Ocho y del Animado. *Wiki Malcolm: Aquí recopilo toda información de mi serie favorita "Malcolm in the Middle" (Malcolm o Malcolm el del Medio). (soy Administrador) Un rato para burlarme thumb|right|100px|El cuervo esta encargado de reír conmigo *Como se llama la calle en donde se encuentra la casa de Luis Lopez? Pues Av, Siempre Viva *San Fierro - editado por Teatropello hace 30 minutos diff Resumen: Deshaciendo revisión 486353 de NIKOBELLIC2008LC (Discusión - Contribuciones) ¿Que parte de "en obras" no entiendes? es un personaje de GTA V que aparece en GTA V". (XD) - por MartyAeon Edita Leves turbulencias y Un misterio resuelto, maldito flojo !! - por Luisfernandolopez2000 Dijiste "pechos de nami" Capo?. El dice: Yo si, y luego dice: Son MIS pechos de nami me pertenecen! puedo verlos cuando a mi se me de la regaladisima y reverenda gana nadie mas puedo verlos! - por Klebitz 21 y ElCapoLatino09 Puma.jpg|Que te pasa Trevor, no que decís ser mejor Musica Para los que quieran caerle al baile, pues aqui esta la Radio Espantoso de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City thumb|center|335 px Algo sobre thumb|left|Algo mas de Bloom *Por lo tanto GTA en la Tercera Generacion es la que me acostumbre mas, cosa que después que en la Quinta generación apenitas voy por el buen camino *Puedo meter consejos y aportar paginas que no han hecho todavia (Eso si es necesario) *A quien sea, no los quiero ver en mi perfil vandalizandome *Aviso a los que me quieran meter vandalismo en una de mis paginas o cualquiera de otro usuario *Fui y sere el chico guias... pues me tomaba el tiempo creando unas cuantas guias para que un novato sepa pasar misiones. *Si no traen imagenes algunas las pongo Cuaquier tema o duda que tengan conmigo bayan a mi muro de mensajes (Ya que la pagina de discucion ya no la tengo) y la responderé breve mente como amigo si son nerds les hablo pero si son dudosos pues vayan de todas formas. Si estoy de vacaciones o algo y dejo en construccion (Pendientes) mis guias y articulos, no me los quiten (Si es necesario, contactenme en mi muro) Si quieren meterse a mi perfil y editarme algo o editar mis preferencias, pideme permiso por favor (Nada de vandalizar, eheheheheh) Mi correo es ''eldaniel_fanton.guerrero@hotmail.com ''para cualquier duda. Nueva Firma del 2013: gracias a Alejandrobelik: Siempre que firmes en un comentario hax esto Archivo:Firma.png y no hay ploblema. Ahora editare hasta cuando tenga 40 años, y si tengo una esposa de todos modos seguire en Grand Treft Auto Encyclopedia amiguito. Curiosidades *Originalmente iba entrar a GTE el 3 de Septiembre del 2010 con el nombre GuerreroDanis94. Pero no lo hizo. *En ningún momento como usuario había puesto como avatar a alguien masculino. Ha tenido avatars de personajes de Winx Club, celebridades femeninas y personajes de King of Fighters **Fue bloqueado por primera vez con el avatar "Chizuru Kagura 2003" **Su segundo bloqueo lo recibio con el avatar "Icy" del episodio "El Ataque de las Pixies" **Su tercer bloqueo lo recibio con el avatar "Athena Asamiya con ropa de sicaria" *Solo dos veces mostró como avatar su rostro real. *Es el primer usuario con mas baneos del chat; con solo ocho en total. *Es el único usuario en ganar mas medallas de bronce en los llamados Triviales. *Le decían el Botonrojofobia, porque en Mayo de 2013 se frustró por perder un UDM a causa de un voto rojo a manos de Game Master 24. *Se tardó cinco nominaciones para el UDM desde 2012 al 2013 y no lo ganó hasta Abril de 2014. Lo que a muchos le califican como el "Leonardo Di Caprio" de los UDM *El nombre Bloom significaba "Renacer", y eso se hizo en 2017 debido a su poca actividad esos días. *Estuvo a punto de ser bloqueado cuando hizo el "escándalo de la Secta Majin", hasta que KentPaul5000 fue quien aclaro el malentendido. *Intentó destacar la misión Bringing the House Down pero alguien se lo arrebató. *Fue el ultimo UDM que gano con los requisitos anteriores de nominación. *Es muy despistado tanto en GTE como en la vida real. Esto explica porque tanto lo "bullean". Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios Mexicanos Categoría:Usuarios con Infoboxes Categoría:Mejores Usuarios